Kesshō no Senshi
, or Crystal Warriors in English, is a fanime created by Luizaki and produced by Yumesen Productions. It is also shortened to KnS or KeSen. Production and History Kesshō no Senshi began as a collaborated story in 2014 by IAEJFPGforever (now Luizaki/A.K. Luizui) and Zakirah (now Kirakira/yosoro) in Quotev as a story they wanted to do together about magical girls. Its title was "Super Magical Girls!" featuring four highschool girls. The four girls were Mavis, Charlotte, Kanade, and Natalie who each have a birthmark that signifies their fate as magical girls. They're guided by Fusion, a ten-year-old princess, who tells them of their abilities and their goal to fight off aliens and collect pearls before destruction comes upon them. There's however a catch that if they become too emotionally unstable, their powers would take over them. The story continued on for 14 chapters when Zakirah left the project without a word and the story ceased to continue since then. Throughout 2015 Aki tried contacting Zakirah on the project but got no answers, eventually giving up and leaving the project. It took around 2017 when Aki rediscovered the series and decided to continue the project on their own, but attempted to contact again Zakirah as she was the head of the project and wanted to ask permission. Again there was no reply and Aki left the project alone again. It was until 2019 when Aki again tried contacting Zakirah and finally, she had replied on approving Aki's working on the project by themselves and thus they're now currently working on it, deciding to rename it to "Crystal Warriors", or "Kesshō no Senshi" in Japanese with some partial edits on the plot and the characters. Plot In the beginning, there was darkness. But came the four Crystal Dragons who created life and everything around it. That was how light came, as well. But that didn't mean darkness was gone forever. Light balances dark, and dark balances light. At the same time that they created life, there was also destruction. The dragons' spirits were engraved upon four young women, gaining their powers with one task: to balance out the power of destruction, but not to destroy it. They were then called the Crystal Warriors. And so generations and generations of these warriors came, some strayed from their task, some didn't. Life on the planet continued on different paths depending on the choices of these four. Once balance comes back, the warriors were unneeded and awakened only when destruction attempts to tip the balance. And up until this day, these four are yet to be necessary, waiting for the time they'll be needed once more. That was how the legend goes. A story of fiction in the present, a story to explain the existence of everything and the morality of humanity. But is it truly just fiction? Characters Crystal Warriors * : the Crystal Warrior of Fire. Keika is a sweets-loving girl who excels in sports, most especially volleyball. * : the Crystal Warrior of Air. * : the Crystal Warrior of Water. Hinami's family owns a patisserie. Due to this, she grew a passion in baking and decorating cakes and other pastries. * : the Crystal Warrior of Earth. Antagonists Secondary Characters Trivia * Back when KeSen was Super Magical Girls!, its opening song was Starting Line by Hikasa Yōko and its ending song was Rain and Asphalt by Hatsune Miku. Gallery External Links * The original story of KeSen References Category:Original Works